A Different Kind of Parent Trap
by elly755
Summary: 18 years after Total Drama Island, Geoff and Bridgette meet again. Will the sparks fly again or will they just be "friends"? Obivously, GxB
1. Bridgette

Well, here it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or anything in it, nor do I own The Parent Trap or Parties R Us. Actually, I don't really own anything except my stuffed sheep, Scottie, my stuffed bunny, Bunny and my stuffed chicken, Little Chicken. And Sophie and Brendan and any others O.C.s (I'm not telling anymore! You'll find out sooner or later!)

Geoff and Bridgette had tried to stay together after TDI, but it didn't work out, with thousands of miles between them, it was too hard to keep in touch. They slowly drifted apart, to the point where they hadn't heard from one another in years. They had both gone their separate ways, gotten married, had kids, and sadly each gotten a divorce. But it wasn't the last time they would meet…

*_Flashback*2 years after Total Drama Island*_

Bridgette sat on the comfy maroon sofa of her living room, twisting the phone cord around her finger until she realized that she was cutting off her circulation and her finger was turning blue. She was nervous beyond belief making this call, but she knew he would understand. She dialed the number that she had memorized by heart, simply by routine, and let the phone ring. And ring. And ring. Right when she was sure that the dial tone would pick up, she heard a familiar voice say "Hello?

Bridgette took a deep breath before beginning.

"Hi Geoff, it's Bridgette."

"I know."

She scrunched her face up in confusion.

"How do you know?"

"Caller I.D."

"Oh." She said awkwardly. There was an awkward silence, the type where you completely blank out on your mental list of conversational helpers.

"So." Geoff finally said. "What do you want to talk about?"

Bridgette took a calming breath and then said "Geoff, you and I both know this isn't working out. I mean, you're an awesome guy but…" She trailed off and then started again after a pause. "I think we should see other people for a while." She blurted and felt a surge of relief rush through her body. Then, she felt worry when there was silence on the other end.

"Geoff?" she pleaded. "You there?"

"Yeah." He finally said. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

Bridgette took yet another breath and said "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

Geoff said "Yeah, I guess."

"Bye Geoff."

"Bye Bridgette."

_Click. _And then the dial tone. _Beeeeeep._

She let out a breath, and to her surprise, a tear escaped from her tightly composed façade. She wiped it away and went to make something to eat.

_*End Flashback*_

16 years later…

"Brendan Fisher! Do you mind explaining why your school administrator's office called me this after noon saying that you allegedly threw a timed stink bomb into the teacher's lounge? And don't even try to sweet talk me, young man! I am not going to fall for it this time!" Bridgette's face was tomato-red from yelling at her 10-year old son. He, on the other hand, was calm, cool and collected, looking sweetly and innocently up at his mother's face.

"I love you mommy." He said, piling on the cuteness factor. He had gotten that from his father, the jerk who had walked out on her 6 years ago for someone considerably younger. Aidan. The hurt inside of her swelled up and she forgot about the fact that her son was becoming a juvenile delinquent at age 10. Then she snapped back to reality and was about to continue on her rant when Sophie, her 9-year-old daughter, pulled on her sleeve and said "Mom, I'm kind of hungry. Is there anything to eat?" That seemed to be the universal question for Bridgette. Food and money, none of which they had very much of. She ruffled her little girl's dark, shiny hair and said "I'll fix up something for dinner, all right?" Sophie nodded. She turned her attention back to her son. "And don't you think this is over, young man. You are not, and I repeat NOT off the hook! Am I making myself clear?"

He nodded quickly "Crystal."

Satisfied, Bridgette made her way to the kitchen and looked in the poorly stocked pantry. There was a small refrigerator sitting at the bottom and she opened it first. There was a bunch of grapes, a box of frozen pancakes, a couple boxes of margarine and a jug of milk. She closed the fridge and looked above it at the rest of their food supply: several cans of tomato soup and chicken broth, a large collection of various kinds of macaroni and cheese, a box of corn flakes, a jug of cooking oil, a can of asparagus, some peanut butter and jelly, and a loaf of bread. She sighed and called "Is macaroni and cheese ok?" from somewhere in their small townhouse came an "Ok!"

She went back to the pantry and grabbed the milk, margarine, and one box of mac and cheese and started to boil some water. Exhausted, she sat down at their small wooden table which had been donated by charity. Her job at the local Wal-Mart, monitoring the jewelry counter, did not pay very well, just enough to cover all the bills, and scarcely any extra money for things like clothes or more importantly food. She had been getting most of the food in the house from a food bank for single mothers like herself.

Meanwhile, the water she had been boiling let out a screech to let her know that it was ready for cooking. She got up and poured all the pasta into the saucepan, covered it, and set the timer for 8 minutes. She headed over to Brendan's room, which used to be a storage room before Bridgette had noticed that Sophie and Brendan could not live in the same room without clashing, so she had cleaned out the storage room, selling most of the things that had filled it. A little extra cash never hurt anyone.

"Brendan?" she peeked her head into the room to find a lump under the covers of his bed. "Brendan, sweetie, just tell me, why did you do it? Why must you cause trouble at all costs?"

The covers were pulled back to reveal the tear-stained face of a boy who all the sudden, looked much younger than he actually was. To top that off, his golden brown hair hung around his face limply, looking like it had better things to do than just hang there.

"Because." He said stubbornly. Amidst the sniffling and wiping of tears, he still could be a stubborn little donkey. _Her _stubborn little donkey.

Bridgette sighed. It was pointless. He wasn't going to say anything. "Well, I'll tell you when dinner is ready, ok?"

He nodded.

Bridgette walked over to Sophie's room. She was currently in the Romeo and Juliet stage, with posters and dolls (well, only one since Bridgette couldn't really afford anything else) and drawings of what she thought to be true love. It was quite cute the first time around, but after a while, it got annoying. Of course Bridgette never told her daughter that, Brendan did enough of the teasing. She knocked softly on the already open door. "Sophie?" Sophie was sprawled on the floor playing with the Juliet doll and pretending that a stick person that she cut out of cardboard was Romeo. Humming quietly to herself, she created a scene where Romeo watched Juliet dance from afar, totally transfixed by every move that she made. Bridgette always thought that Sophie was particularly beautiful. The way all her features were made complemented each other perfectly. She had dark, dark hair that fell in her face whenever she leaned over, and it was not too thick, but not too thin either. She was tall for a nine year old, about 4 foot 9. She could probably be a model when she grew up, except for the fact that she was painfully shy. Bridgette tried again. "Sophie?" This time, Sophie looked up, a slight scowl on her face. "Mom! You're ruining the moment!" Bridgette backed out quickly, mouthing "Sorry" and then smiling to herself when Sophie wasn't in sight. Then she heard a loud Rrrrring and rushed to the kitchen. When she lifted the lid off the sauce pan, a cloud of steam rushed at her face. She waved it away and wiped her face a bit. She grabbed a silver colander and set it down in the sink. Taking a potholder and using it to grip the handle, she carried the saucepan over to the sink and poured the tender elbow macaroni into the colander. A burst of steam escaped from the pasta as she shook the colander slightly to let all excess water escape, and then poured it back into the sauce pan. Then she went got out the milk, the margarine and the cheese sauce and added it to the pasta. After the macaroni was done, she put the lid on it to keep it hot and started to wash her hands. Then she called her children for dinner.

"Brendan, honey, could you set the table, please? Three bowls and three forks and three napkins, you know right?"

He burst out of his room, looking grateful to be talking about anything other than what had happened at school today. "Ok, Mom."

"Sophie! Dinner time! Could you pour the drinks? Just tap water is fine."

She walked out of her bedroom, kind of dancing as she was Juliet. "Ok-ay!" she sort of sang. Brendan rolled his eyes, and she gave him a look.

Once we all sat down, Bridgette shut her eyes and put her hands together to pray. "Brendan, why don't you start?" he nodded.

"God is great, God is good, God we thank you for the food." So much for originality.

Sophie next said "Dear God, I hope Romeo and Juliet go to Heaven and they are dancing around at the stage."

Bridgette finished up. "God, thank you for all that we have: food, a roof above our heads, clothes, and other things. May the lord make us truly thankful."  
"Amen."

"Amen."

"Amen!"

_And Amen_ she said in her head._ Amen._

Please give me your honest opinion in reviews.

Elly


	2. Geoff

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

I am sorry for not updating. I was on vacation in Canada. And I tried to watch a TDA episode but I only got the first part before my parents dragged me away from the TV. ("El, must you watch cartoons on every vacation?) It was a TDA Aftermath thingy and now I know who gets voted off in the next, say, 5 episodes. PM me if you want to know. The good news is that while in Canada, I tried to finish chapter three and am almost done! So that will be up shortly. Also, in chapter one I said that Geoff got divorced but I changed it in this chapter so please don't correct me, I know. Enjoy!

"Dad? Have you seen my iTouch anywhere? I need it for my party tonight- I wanna try out the new speaker thingy that Uncle Jet gave me for Valentines Day- DAD???" Carolina Cayman stepped down the contemporary white spiral staircase, which looked as it was levitating above the ground, a stairway to heaven, or in her case, her bedroom. Skipping down the steps, two at a time, she craned her neck around, looking for her dad.

"Did you check your pocket?"

Carolina scoffed and said "I'm not that stupid, dad. Of course I've checked." To prove her point she stuck her hand in her pocket and felt around but then she stopped because she felt the iTouch. "Oh, never mind, it's right here."

"I told you, Leena, I told you."

"Dad? Where are you?" She yelled. Then came a distant "In the balloon room, Leena!" She rushed to the room that held her dad's most prized possessions (excluding her, of course): his massive balloon collection. From floor to ceiling, blown up or deflated, were thousands of balloons. Her dad called them "The Necessities of Partying". And they were. Her dad had kept every balloon he had blown up or been given ever since he was sixteen. She walked into the room to see her dad, completely lost in daydreams.

Geoff lay on the floor of the balloon emporium, hands behind his head in a relaxing position, with a nostalgic smile on his face.

"Hey, Leena. See that balloon up there?"

He pointed to one that said Happy Birthday ________________! And in the blank someone had stuck stickers on the balloon to write out G-E-O-F-F. He continued "That one was from my 16th birthday party, one of the first balloons I ever collected. And see that one?" He pointed to a balloon on the wall that said Over the Hill!

"That one is from my dad's 50th birthday party. Ah, that was a classic. You know, Leena-"

Before he could finish, there was a loud ring. Geoff and Carolina both jumped up at the same time and touched their back pockets to see if their cell phones were vibrating, but it wasn't either of their cells. Then Carolina ran for the home phone, which hung on a rack "It's not this one either!" she shouted, whipping her head around, her long dirty blonde hair getting in her face. They both knew there was only one other phone left-the work phone.

Geoff ran for his office, which was all the way on the other side of the house. He picked up the phone on the last ring, and pretty much panted into the phone "Geoff Cayman, Parties 'R' Us, party planner, how may I help you?"

The caller said "Hello, My name is Alexandria Tessonian. I am hosting a reception for my daughter's graduation party, which I am thinking will be on the 8th of May… Could you be of assistance? I called Parties 'R' Us and they said that you were their best planner."

Geoff turned around and looked at his calendar of parties and other events. The 8th of May was free, so he said "Sure, Mrs. Tessonian. When would you like to meet?"

"Ahh, yes that's wonderful. Could we possibly meet next Monday? I'll give you my address. Do have some pen and paper?"

He turned around, balancing the phone on his shoulder, and shuffled around his desk looking for a pen. After he found what looked like the remains of a crayon shaving, he said "Uh, yeah what is it?" She replied "1415 Castle-rock Dr., just off of Rendell Boulevard 4:00, Monday, ok?"

"All righty, then!" he said, while still trying to write down the address. "I'll see you then!"

_Click._

"_1415 Castle-rock Dr." _Geoff muttered sort-of to himself. He had a very busy schedule, being one of, if not the best, party planner at Parties R Us. He loved everything about his job: the games, the balloons, and the food. He was even thinking about starting his own party planning business soon, but he liked working with Parties R Us because he got some free party necessities when ever he needed them. Though now he didn't throw a party every day of the week as in his teenage years, he still had a least one party at their house per week, whether it was a business party, a dinner party, a black and white gala, or one of Carolina's many sleepover parties. She had inherited his love to seriously party. Well, actually, she had gotten it from both sides of the genes. His wife Teresa and he had gotten married in the spur of college when she found out she was pregnant. After the baby (Carolina) was born, the marriage didn't really pan out like they had hoped but they stayed together for Carolina's sake. Sadly, when Carolina was three, Teresa had a heart surgery go wrong, and died shortly after.

Anyways, Geoff and Carolina had a comfortable lifestyle in their contemporary style house. It was white on the outside and rather large for two people, but they had parties so much that they needed the space. They could have probably held two parties at the same time but it would become too hectic.

He checked his calendar for the next party he had. It was next week, at a pair of twins-one girl and one boy- 9th birthday party. Geoff smiled. He loved birthday parties for little kids, because they were so cute! He squinted at the name on the calendar. It was Marielle and Mark. He pulled out a drawer on the party file cabinet and searched around for the party's file. He pulled it out and looked at the theme. It was supposed to be a beach party, since that wasn't really for just boys or girls. He needed to purchase some bags of sand to scatter outside and 24 pairs of flip-flops and beach pails for the arts and crafts (they would be decorating them). Also, the mother had requested some life-sized blow-up palm trees, but Geoff doubted that Parties R Us would have any in February. "I'll check anyhow." He made a mental note to.

All the sudden, Carolina called "Um, Dad? Just asking, you wouldn't happen to find a speaker for an iTouch anywhere, would you?" Geoff smiled. Sadly, Carolina had gotten Teresa's scatterbrain-ness.

He called back "I think I saw one in the living room, by the CD rack." He heard rushed footsteps and then Carolina said "It's not here!" Geoff walked to the living room. He lifted up the CD rack and about five CDs slid off the rack and clattered on the floor.

Carolina giggled and said "Real smooth, Dad." He ignored it and looked in the cabinet behind the CD rack. It was filled with a bunch of electronics that were all scrambled up in wires and outlets. He dug through the pile and lifted up the speaker.

"Tada!" he said with a hint of sarcasm. Carolina grabbed it and said "Thanks Dad, you're the best!" She gave him a quick hug and then sprinted up the stairs to her bedroom and closed the door gently behind her.

Geoff chuckled a bit at his teenage daughter and then turned to the CDs that he had knocked over and started to put them back on the rack, in alphabetical order, of course. There was an old Beatles CD, a Fergie one, and a Latin percussion one from Brazil. He had gotten it for Carolina when she turned nine. At the time, she didn't appreciate it very much but now she listened to it very often. He decided to put it in and listen for a while, just a while. He popped the CD into the CD player and pushed play. A steady beat started playing, a sort of samba. Then the maracas joined in, shacking on the beat, _sha, sha, sha. _The saxophone played a single long note, and then a series of short tiny notes. And then a rich Brazilian voice filled the living room, which sounded so real it felt as if there was someone actually singing in the room. Carolina peeked out of her room and looked at her Dad in a confused sort of way.

"Dad?" He smiled at her.

"Come on Leena! Let's dance!"

She tilted her head to the side, as if deciding and then her face broke into a big smile. She bounced down the stairway and landed right in front of Geoff.

He bowed deeply. "Hello, my lady. May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

She giggled. "Da-ad!"

"Ok, what the heck let's dance."

_Buh, buh, buh-buh-buh, buh. _The rhythm turned into a playful cha-cha and they started to dance to it. Two, three, cha-cha-cha. Two, three, cha-cha-cha.

Geoff clasped his daughter's hand on one side and took her arm on the other. He released her hand, twirled her under his arm and dipped her down, with her head almost touching the floor. She threw back her head and let out a bubbly laugh. He took the opportunity to tickle her neck, which was where she was the most ticklish. She squealed and smacked him on the arm. "St-stop it, D-dad!" she gasped in between laughs. He held up his hand in a peace sign, their special way of making up. "Truce?" she glared for a moment and broke into a smile. She returned the peace sign. "Truce."

Then he shouted "Dinner time! Race you to the kitchen!" he broke into a sprint.

"Hey!" Carolina shouted. "That's not fair!"

He smiled smugly. "Well, there is only one way to prove it, isn't there?"

She sighed and caught up to Geoff quickly. She slapped her hand on the counter and yelled, "What now?"

He smiled.

"_Life is good._" He thought. "_Real good._"

Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Click the little greenish button that says review!


End file.
